It Always Came Back To Her
by AJ96AB
Summary: Oliver thinks about the thing that saved him once, from living a life that had no meaning. The thing that had kept him going the whole time that he was away from everything thing that he knew. His sunlight please please please review and let me know if you think I should carry on


She's pretty much all he thought about while he was on that island, while he was running for his life, racing to save himself and the others that he came to care for in the time that he was, away he never left his thoughts.

He had met her about eighteen months before he had got on that boat with his dad, she had just started working in the IT department at Queens consolidated and he and Tommy were stumbling out of his dads office on a recommendation from Walter Steel to go and see her about Oliver's phone, that he had dropped read 'thrown' after a fight in some club about some girl with a already forgotten face and a rapidly fading figure.

They had smelt of different kinds of liquor and were for some unknown reason covered in pink glitter, Tommy had a fat lip and Oliver had an already darkening black eye but they were happy that it was another successful night of partying away their parents money and it was going to be another Wednesday of sleeping of their hangovers and ordering greasy food.

When he saw her for the first time, she was tilted back in her spiny chair with her glasses perched on the end of her nose, her eyes closed and lips perched in thought showing of her bright pink lipstick that stuck out against her bold red top and her fingers were clapsed together, her dark blue nails contrasting with the rest of her outfit.

And in that moment Oliver had never seen anything more beautiful in his life he didn't know if it was the affect of the sunlight beaming behind highlighting her in a way that had to be planned or it could be the fact that the alcohol was still affecting his thoughts, but for the first time in his life the smooth talking Queen had no idea what to say.

Tommy obviously did not have that problem "Hello" he said as he clung onto the door frame to keep himself up right.

"Holy shit" the blonde jumped upright into a sitting position, as her hand went to her racing heart and her eyes flew open. Her eyes were just as beautiful as the rest of her wide and somehow innocent, and so blue that they kind of put the ocean to shame, what the hell were in those drinks.

"I uh mean what can I do you for, I mean do for you computer wise that is not, not anything else" she rambled as she steadily got redder and redder.

"Uh huh" Tommy said with a huge smirk plastered across his face as he crept more in to the cubicle type room and into one of the two chairs that sat next to each other across the desk, from where the embarrassed girl still sat now trying to compose herself. As she was in the company of her bosses son and his best friend, each of them famous in their own right for things that were not necessarily something to be proud of. Though she kind of thought that they might kind of relish in.

"Well Miss Smoak" Tommy said as he read from the sign on her desk that spelled out her name. "What you can do for us computer wise. " At this point he winked, he bloody winked. " Is see whether you, my dear can get all the info and stuff of Ollys phone that would be ahh useful to him."

"Oh, so pictures and numbers of all the girls that he need to keep in touch with. " She said with a little smirk of her own as she held out her hand, motioning for Oliver to had his phone over. Oliver reached into his pocket and took out both halfs of his phone and put it on the desk in front of him and slid it across to blonde in front of him, As he did so his eyes caught on to hers and that was it for him.

That day when he walked out of the IT department his life was changed forever, he walked out with less numbers he intended to put into his phone, a smiling Tommy and a piece of paper burning a hole in his pocket that simply read a phone number and her name Felicity Smoak.

The next year and a half were the best days of his life, he had stopped going out partying with Tommy on a nightly bases and instead exchanged it for sitting at home, in felcity's 'theirs' apartment watching some TV show that he somehow become really infested in. He spent more time with his family, with his little sister, he became a better man, for her because of her and he kind of loved it. If course there was more to the story than simply that.

But in the end it all came back to her, she never left his thoughts whenever he looked out to the sea that surrounded the island it made him think of her eyes that used to look at him with love and wonder and mischief always with the mischief or he looked at the glow that the sun left in its wake as it surrounded objects he would think of how it always made her glow. And in the end his every thought always came back to her.

And now finally after five long years Oliver had found a way back to her.


End file.
